Izuocha Week 2017
by AnimefreakBookMaster
Summary: One shot stories of Izuocha! Day 1: Firsts Day 2: Tag Team Day 3: Quirks Day 4: Dorm Life Day 5: Growing Feelings/Admiration Day 6: Loss/Nightmare Day 7: Confessions Day 8: Christmas/Ochako's Birthday


In a world full of people with superpower, superheroes and supervillians exists. In a country call Japan, in the city call Tokyo was full of them.

It is Friday, the sun was setting, kids and adults was heading home, ready to start the weekend... All expect one...

Standing in front of a park entrance was a dark-green haired boy with freckles on his face. Wearing a formal outfit of green pants with a red belt attach to it. A green jacket over his white button up shirt and a red bowtie on his neck. With his famous red shoes. That dark-green haired boy is no other than Izuku Midoriya.

He was holding a bouquet of red and pink roses and was constantly looking over the time on his phone. He turn off his phone but not even two seconds had pass when he turn on his phone to see the time again. He stood at the park entrance, so nervous, So Anxious! That he kept tapping the heel of one of his shoe in a crazy amount of speed that made a hole-shaped of his heel into the hard concrete ground. How long...? How long can he wait for--!!

"Deku?"

A soft, sweet gentle voice call out his nickname. Izuku's eyes widen and a lightly-red blush spread across his cheeks with his mouth open and his heart skip a beat. He turn his head to the direction where the voice came from. There stood a girl with brown short hair and a beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing casual clothing. A white t-shirt with orange sleeve, light blue jeans with white shoes. This girl, Ochako Uraraka, appeared before him as his date.

He asked her this afternoon when school just ended. He had be practicing of asking her for months since he first lays eyes on her. He's face would turn red at the very thought of it. His head would spin and heart beat faster when he try to ask her. There was moments when he could pass out. He managed to avoid that event by changing the subject or when one of their friends came over or when he sadly miss her. He succeeded the asking out task but fail to make the right date and time and chose tonight without thinking! Oh! How stupid can yo--!!

"Uuuh...? Deku? Are you there?" Ochako said with a worried look while waving her hand in front of his face. Ochako calling out to Izuku draw his attention to see Ochako waving at him. Before he responds to her, he realizes one thing. ' **TOO CLOSE!!!** ' He thought with his face blush pure red and eyes widen. In a blink of an eye, he back was against the stone pillar of the park entrance. The impact with his back made cracks on the pillar. He clench his shirt where his heart is and gripped the bouquet in his other hand. Ochako started to panick by Izuku's sudden reaction. "D-D-De-Deku!! Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry!!" She said with both of her hands waving, trying to calm him down. "I didn't mean to scared you!!" Izuku finally got his breathing under control and finally speak since Ochako got here. "I-i-it's okay!!" He sigh then takes other breath in. "I was lost in thought there for a minute."

Izuku then hold out the bouquet in front of Ochako. "T-these are for you" She blush at the lovely gift that her date just gave her. "They're beautiful Deku. I love them." She said as she holds the bouquet in her hands. Izuku smiled while rubbing the back of his head. Ochako couldn't help but smile a little when she notices Izuku's suit. He was actually cute in suit and bow but his bow seem to be crooked. "Pft! Hold on Deku." Ochako hands Izuku the bouquet as her hands went to his crooked bow. He try resisting himself from trembling or fainting with Ochako fixing his bow. He couldn't blame her. Because of choosing tonight, as soon as he finished the asking out task, he immediately rush out of the school, went in his home, strip from his clothing, took a shower and brush his teeth at the same time, dress into his formal clothing, got the gift and headed to the date rendezvous point in the speed of light. Without using One For All!! He even out run the train that took him home. Who knows? It might rival Iida's quirk. The thought of those rushing moment made Izuku feel embarrassed. Here he is all dress fancy while Ochako dress plain. How much dumb can he be?

"There! That's more like it." Izuku was out of his thoughts again when Ochako finished his bow. It wasn't crooked anymore. It was perfect that you can actually see stars twinkling around it. "Uh.. Thank you, Ochako." He said with his index finger scratching his blushed cheek and hands back her bouquet. "Ssoooo... yooou w-want to get something to eat?" Izuku's eyes finally met Ochako's eyes when he asked. "I-I would like that." She blush. Izuku smiled. "Well l-let's go!" They giggled as they walk together to their destination. Excited for what their night holds for them but unknown to the duo, multiple shadows hides behind them.

The date went off with a relaxing walk. A few conversations about today along with some jokes. Their walk had lead them to a family restaurant. They settled on a table and look on their menu for what to order. "This place is nice, isn't?" Ochako said as she looks at the restaurant. "Yes. My mom and I came here sometimes and the food is really good." Izuku replied with his eyes scrolling through the menu. As they look at the menu, a waiter walks to their table. "Ahem. Good evening you two." Izuku went to look at the waiter to reply but stop to realizes who is it. "Iida?" Ochako look from the menu to their friend in a waiter outfit with a big mustache. "What are you doing here?" Izuku question his friend again. "I'm not this Iida you speak of. My name iiiiiiiiss" He paused to look at the nametag, "Richardson! That's it. My name is Richardson and I'll be taking care of you so what would you like to order?" Iida pull out his notepad and pencil. Izuku and Ochako hold back their laughter until Izuku said. "Well in that case, I'll have my usual drink please." Iida horrible pause at his request. "Yes I'll like his usual too." Ochako smiled and look at her friend. "I-I-I" Iida was lost. Can he still able to stick with the plan?! "I go get them!" Iida race-walk to get their 'usual' order.

With Iida out of sight, they brust out of laughter til the 'real' waiter come to their table. "Cuse me! What happened? He do wrong?" The waiter said with an accent. "Oh no! He's a friend of ours." Ochako said with a smile. "Oh! Si! Si. What you what order?" The waiter asked. The two order their drinks and meal along with an appetizer that Izuku recommend for Ochako to try. They hand in their menu to the waiter and began to chat as the waiter left. "So what do you think Iida is up to?" Izuku ask Ochako. "It might be Mina and Tsuyu." She said making her date raise an eyebrow. "I told them about tonight and they said that they were gonna ME with it but I said no." She answered. "I guess they have other ideas." Ochako finished.

At that time, their waiter brought their drinks and appetizer and left. Ochako was the first to try the appetizer. "Hmmm! This is really good! What is it?" Ochako took another piece of the appetizer. "It's some kind of bread stuff with cheese in it. The dip makes it better." He explained, talking a bit of his. "The foods here are Italian and the price here aren't too expensive. This place is great but there's a downside of this" "What is it?" Ochako wondered. "The workers here are bad at Japanese and speak only Italian." They resume enjoying their short meal.

Meanwhile a waiter was drying the glasses when Iida in disguise and Mina appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye. Before he could reaction, Mina grabbed the necktie and pull him down to her height. Unknowing to her, she was choking him. "Hey you! You see those two over there?!" She pointed to the table where Izuku and Ochako are at. "What's the dark green curly hair's usual drink?!" Mina demanded.

Com-Come dovrei saperlo?!

 _(Ho-How am I supposed to know?!)_

The waiter replied, struggling to breathe. "Good! We'll take that!" Mina said, finally letting go the necktie but making the waiter fall backwards. But Mina ignored that. "Okay what's the stats? Over." She spoke into the walkie-talkie on her ear. "Our green tea are brewing well. I repeat, our green tea are brewing well. Over!" She hears Jirou's voice over the headset. Jirou sit across from Izuku and Ochako's table with Denki. Both in disguises. "Their drinks and appetizer had already arrived so should we proceed to phase four? Over." Mina hears other voice over the headset. Tsuyu and Tokoyami in disguise peeks from the menu to see Izuku and Ochako two tables away. "Isn't this a bit too much?" Tokoyami question Mina. "I mean we shouldn't interfere with their date. Should we let them just enjoy each other's company?" "Enjoy each other's what? Over." Mina asked. "Their company! We shouldn't interfere with them!" Tokoyami quietly shout at Mina over the headset while Tsuyu continues to watch them. "Interfere with what? I can't really hear you good. Over." Mina asked again. Tokoyami sigh heavily in frustration. "Should we abort the mission? Over."

"NO!!!" Mina shout out loud at the headset. I need a few worried glares at her. Thankfully not Izuku and Ochako. "We came so far for this tea!! It has to be done right!! Over and Out!" Mina sigh. "Kirishima! Where are you?" She spoke into the headset. "I'm right here!" Mina looks behind to see Kirishima with his hair back, a mustache and in a waiter disguise. Jesus Christ!! Is anyone else in disguise!!?!?! "Why are you shouting?" He asked. "Tokoyami thinks we should stop this before it gets out of hand." Iida explained. "To be honest, I think we should." Iida confess his thoughts. It's better to stop this now. "No! This has to work!" Mina groaned. "Did you get what they order?" Mina turned to Kirishima. He pull out a piece of paper and hand it to her. Once shown, the two boys sweat drop while the girl smirk. "You two!! Get ready!! Tooru!! Prepare for phase four!!"

Back at the date, Ochako was having fun playing one of Izuku's app on his phone with Izuku teaching her. Well... or being the one who needs teaching. "How can you do that? That Demon guy is always hard to beat when you put it in Eclipsa Mode." He look at her. "Well... maybe because I've always beaten this before." Ochako giggled while Izuku groaned, feeling a little embarrassed that he got beaten by his crush on a game. "On the bright side, I got you level up." She smiled at her victory over the game. He blush at her beautiful smile. "Excuse me there." The two turned their heads from the device to their friend, Iida along with Kirishima in a waiter outfits al well. "Would you like cheese on your meals, you two?" Kirishima asked in an accent. His mustache moves while he speaks. Ochako struggle to not laugh while Izuku took a breath in. "Y-yes. We'll like that." He said with a crooked smile, ready to brust. Kirishima spread the cheese all over their meal. As soon as he set their meal, he and Iida walked away quickly as possible. Ochako and Izuku chuckled, wondering what got them in a hurry. The two pick up their silverware but when they look at their meal, they were shocked. It was spaghetti and meatballs, what they ordered but on One Large Plate For Two!!

The thought of them sharing a meal on the same plate made them blush. I swear that streams were coming out of her ears. Izuku tried to find Iida and Kirishima but they were gone. They sat there in silence. "W-W-We c-c-could wait for the waiter s-so he can get us another plate, is that alright?" He stuttered. Silent met him again til Ochako took a breath in. "W-We could just an enjoy it, can we?" Their blush grew more redder. All that Izuku can do was nod. They pick up their silverware and finally began to eat. Hoping they do not pick the same noodle. Once they see their plan in action, the pink girl screech in excitement. "Tooru! Music! GO!" Mina shout quietly at the headset. "O-KAY!!" The invisible girl shout back and press on the keyboard.

If eating on the same plate with your crush was bad enough, hearing a romantic music to set the mood was beyond. Thankfully the music was public public appropriate and there was already some lovers in the restaurant. When the music started, all Izuku wanted was hide. How much more can he take?!

While Izuku was at his thoughts... again, Ochako look around til she spotted a couple at their own date. The boyfriend had his arm around her neck while the girlfriend pick a piece off her plate and hold it out in front of his mouth. She blush when he took a bite. Ochako sigh at the scene. She pictured herself in that position with Izuku. Both lost in their own world as they pick up another roll of spaghetti but unknowning they pick up the same noodle. As they slurp their noodles, one of them slowly draw them close. The students of U.A. had their eyes widen in the moment that was soon to happen. The noodle continues to bring their face closer and closer together, inch by inch. Mina screech again. Her goal was about to be achieved. The students wait for the big moment. The two was now closer then ever... Their faces turn to each other and their eyes met. Time sudden stop and move so slowly. Their lips was an inches away with their eyes locked. Their hearts beat together. Do they take this chance or pull back? What would they do after this? What would they said? Inch by inch was disappearing. Was this okay...? Or was it not...? What should they do...? Just when their lips were an inch away.

 ** _CRASH_**

 ** _KABOOM_**

An explosive was heard just outside of the restaurant. Izuku and Ochako stood from their seats to see a car in flames upside down. Both customers and workers were in panicked. Fearing that it might be a villain attacking. Somehow Izuku felt a dangerous aura. He knows this feeling but what was it?! The aura continue to get closer and closer. The more it approach, the more that Izuku feel the danger. Until it hit him hard. The aura was aiming at him... and knows who has this much hatred against him. It starts with a name with two sides. One side holds a life with a purpose. Pushing on the way to a great future. While the other holds a dark place. Where hope is meaningless. If you turn your back, Death will come for you...

 ** _Ddeee~~~kkuuuuu~~~~~..._**

Izuku trembled. "W-w-w-w-wa-waiter!!" He stuttered. The waiter immediately went up to him. "Si! What I do?" The waiter asked, concerned about the explosion outside. "C-can we-! Can we have the check and take this on the go, please?!!?" Izuku struggle to keep a straight face. Not wanting to panick. "Si! Si! Right away!!" The waiter ran to get the requested items. "Deku!! What's wrong?!" Ochako spoke. Worried about her crush's trembling. At that time, the waiter reappeared with a box, a bag and the bill. "There nothing to worry about my sweet Ochako!! It's just the the feeling of the presence of a dark dangerous aura that is marching this way towards me!! If I don't leave he'll torn my heart out, ripe my spine out and tear my flesh into bones!! I think it is about time to leave now!! Thank you for services!! Have a lovely evening!! BBYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Izuku spoke fast while scraping off the food into the box, putting it in the bag, taking it, paying the bill, push Ochako from behind to the door and leaves with her. All without removing his eyes from the burning vehicle. The waiter went to check the bill. "Uh... Too much extra..." The sounds of panicked people was ended by the scream of a pink fangirl whose ship seem to have sink.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The girl earned worried glares at her again.

We see Izuku and Ochako walking through the park. Neither of them said a word. They were feeling the awkwardness in the air. It wasn't the explosion that cause this. Their lips was so close. Was it the right time?

"I'm sor--"

"I just th--"

Izuku and Ochako spoke the same time. Izuku clears his throat. "I'm sorry. You first." Ochako open her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She took a breath in and spoke. "Have you... ever been on a date before?" Izuku stopped, taken back by Ochako's question. She look at him while he stood still in silence. "No," he finally answered, "this is my first." He quiet himself. "Oh. I thought..." She paused. "I'm sorry for asking that." She then suddenly blush. "Back there with the spaghetti, that would've been my first kiss." She explained. He blush. That would have been his first kiss too. "Mine too." He confessed. They look at each other's eyes. The moon's light suddenly shines from the clouds and lands above them. "Do... do you want to try?" Izuku asked. Ochako said nothing but nod. They slowly walk to each other. Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist while Ochako wrapped her around his neck. They slowly close their eyes as they bring their face closer and closer together til their lips finally met. For the first. When their lips touched, visions revealed before the eyes. It shows them holding hands, to them laying into each other's arms, to Izuku proposing to Ochako, to their wedding, to Ochako holding something in her arms with a tiny hand gripping Izuku's index finger and to them together as old with gray hair.

The visions ended when their kiss ended. They opened their eyes and smiled. They press their foreheads and noses against each other's and said the three magic words.

"I love you." They kiss again.

Izuku walked Ochako to her home, arm in arm. They stopped at her door. "Well... I guess I'll see you later, right?" He said. "Yeah... I guess I will." She replied. "Bye then." He turn to walk away but Ochako was still holding his hands. He look back at her. "It's late so why not stay here for the night?" She blush. Welcoming her crush to boyfriend is a nervous feeling. As much he wanted to enter a girl's house, he can help but feel pretty nervous about it. "Would your parents mind?" He asked. "My parents aren't really home right now. They won't be back till tomorrow noon so you can come in." She said, now holding her newly boyfriend's hand with both hands. Izuku smiled. "Okay." Ochako opened the door and the couple enter, closing the door.

Meanwhile, a black van was parked outside of Ochako's house. Mina and the rest of the girls of Class A-1 was there. "I can't believe that happened!! Everything was going so perfect!!" Mina whined. "Uh... Mina? I think we should stop now." Yaoyorozu said, worried about Mina. "Huh? But Ochako and Izuku might appear!!" She said. Unknowingly that they already inside. "I think we should. We need to deal with Bakugou before he could actually hurt someone. Ribbit." Tsuyu said. "Not to mention what he did with the car." Jirou shivered while Tooru agrees. "NO!!" Mina shout being demanding. "We are gonna wait here no matter what it takes." She cross her arms and pout. All the girls sigh, having no choice.

The next morning, the girls have spelt in the van all night. Their sleep was disturbed by an alarm. Mina groan and reach the headset. "Yes?" She spoke lazily. "MINA!!!!" Sero's panick voice. "Not so loud..." She asked. "THE LION HAS BREAK THROUGH THE CAGE!!!" Her eyes widen. "THE LION HAS BREAK THROUGH THE CAGE!!!"

At Ochako's door, Izuku appeared at the door. "I'll see you at noon, alright?" He said, putting on his jacket. "Okay." She kissed him on the cheek and a lipstick mark appear. "I'll see you there." He smiled til he felt a dark aura again. He turned to the direction of where it was coming from. It wasn't as dangerous and deadly from last night but it was bad. But what was it? Soon the couple heard screaming until it appeared. Ochako's father was running straight at him welding a sledgehammer. The couple scream at the horror sight. All went black when Ochako's father jumped at him.

"This just in a father beat up his daughter's secret boyfriend while a teenage boy beat up the father for beating up the boyfriend that he was planning on to murder. We'll have more of this after the break."


End file.
